Amor en Tiempos de Guerra Dramione
by mayomoon
Summary: 17 de Agosto, 2023. El asesinato de Casiopea Malfoy-Granger no se limitaba a una tragedia para una de las familias mágicas más notables de la comunidad mágica británica, era una declaración de guerra. Harry Potter Fanfic, Dramione, Tercera Generación.


**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **PRÓLOGO:** UN DÍA PARA MORIR

Jueves 17 de Agosto, 2023

Hertfordshire, Reino Unido. 

**EL PEOR DÍA DE SUS VIDAS EMPEZÓ MAGISTRALMENTE TÉTRICO:** no se intentó camuflar en algo que no era, no intentó aparentar que es un día como cualquier otro. El aire es pesado, ácido, caliente, y casi imposible de respirar. El cielo está cubierto por un manto de nubes grises con un aspecto enfermizo y cuando El Profeta aterriza en las manos de su esposo, anuncia una tormenta segura para antes de terminar el día. Hermione Granger, que solía ser encasillada como "sangre sucia" y terminó ocupando el puesto de Ministra de Magia, heroína del mundo mágico, encabezando diversas plataformas por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas como los elfos, que, cuando fue juzgada por casarse con quien estuvo en el bando de Voldemort, dejó al mundo boquiabierto con su respuesta. Hermione Granger, una fiera y digna leona escarlata que estaba lista para ganarle al mundo a las cinco y veinte de la mañana, puntualmente cada día, tuvo que quedarse en la cama veinte minutos más porque, a pesar de que creía que los presentimientos eran algo supersticioso y sin lógica ni exactitud, el día anunciaba ser el peor de su vida.

Para Draco Malfoy no es mejor. Se despierta sobresaltado con las pisadas de su esposa, aunque lleva dieciséis años haciendo ese mismo ruido a esa misma hora. Mira el reloj. Son las cinco y cuarenta a.m y tiene la insistente sensación de que debería quedarse en la cama con Hermione ese día (y no es por tener ganas de ser amoroso o romántico), pero ella ya está de pie, lista y arreglada, empezando su día, y hacerle caso a su estúpido presentimiento sería patético, ¿verdad?¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Vamos, es ilógico siquiera pensar que va a pasar suceder algo terrible, así que se levanta, se mete a la ducha, y se obliga a olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada.

Seis y dos minutos a.m baja a la cocina. Hermione está leyendo documentos del Ministerio con un café a mano. Le sonríe débilmente cuando lo ve y él le da un beso simple casto, saboreando la cafeína de sus labios.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —le pregunta cuando él vuelve de la cocina con una taza de café en una mano y El Profeta en otra, y se sienta a frente a ella.

Aunque es una pregunta de rutina, y él está programado para decir que bien,

no lo hace.

—En realidad, no muy bien. Me pareció oír unos ruidos a medianoche.

Hermione asintió, dedicándole una fugaz mirada curiosa.

—Sí, a mí también —responde, y él alza la vista de su periódico con una ceja arqueada—, como a las tres.

Draco, con su cabello, su piel, y su traje pulcros y limpios de cualquier falta de confianza, frunce los labios y observa mejor a la mujer que ama. Lleva el cabello ligeramente húmedo y relativamente ordenado —el detalle, durante un segundo, le trae el viejo recuerdo de una adolescente hecha un desastre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con el cabello tan espeso, enredado y castaño, que podría ser declarado nido de hipogrifos por Hagrid, y la mochila cayéndose a pedazos por la cantidad exorbitante de libros y pergaminos—. Bajo un ceño fruncido, sus ojos se mueven con rapidez sobre el documento que lee, e inconscientemente, sus dedos llevan la taza de café a sus labios, pintados de rojo. Le toma un segundo más descubrir un hechizo brilloso bajo sus ojos, probablemente ocultando que ha pasado la madrugada en vela.

—Tú tampoco has dormido bien—afirma.

Hermione le dice que no, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Draco escucha desde su sitio que está ordenando el desayuno a Pyxhis, su elfa doméstica (con sueldo y vacaciones, por supuesto, porque se casó con Hermione Granger). Cuando vuelve, lo hace con una pluma y tinta y se limita a firmar el documento durante unos segundos.

—¿Algo interesante en El Profeta? —le pregunta una vez termina y lo único que tiene en manos es su taza de café casi vacía.

—Mhm, no —niega él, pero luego pasa página y anuncia el pronóstico de clima que, durante unas horas, los hizo convencerse de que el día malo se limitaba a un par de truenos—. Bueno, parece que va a haber tormenta hoy.

—Ya parecía un mal día —Hermione comentó, y Draco arqueó una ceja perfecta, con la impresión de que su él no había sido el único que había deseado quedarse en cama el resto del día. Lo olvidó al instante, mientras su hijo (rubio, pálido, alto, de ojos grises y facciones aristocráticas —casi una copia de él), bajaba a paso de caballo por la escalera, haciendo temblar toda la casa—. Scorpius Malfoy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hag-

Scorpius la interrumpió abruptamente, estampando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. Sonriendo, repitió lo mismo con su padre.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Casiopea?

Ambos padres fruncieron el ceño.

—¿No está en su habitación? —inquirió Hermione.

—Uhm, no —Scorpius arqueó una ceja, un gesto altanero y casi petulante que lo asemejaba aún más a su padre—. Acabo de fijarme, no está arriba—Y olvidándose de su hermana, fue a curiosear a la cocina. Volvió al instante, mordisqueando una tostada de mermelada, y descubrió que se había quedado solo. Encogiéndose de hombros, cogió un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta trivial para Albus Potter, su mejor amigo.

El simple e inocente comentario de que su hija menor no estaba en su habitación a las siete de la mañana habría sido nimio cualquier otro día, pero ese día fue paralizante. Hermione vislumbró el terror en el rostro de Draco y él descubrió, en sus ojos, que su mente ideaba cada salida, cada posibilidad, cada razón por la que Cassie, la adolescente más tranquila, brillante y confiable de Hogwarts, podría no estar en su habitación esa mañana. Subieron las escaleras a trote de caballo, justo lo que insistían a Scorpius que dejara de hacer, y entraron a la habitación como si fueran a asaltarla. Ambos preguntaron suavemente por su hija, con la esperanza de que si estuviera ahí. Cuando no respondió, gritaron su nombre para que se escuchara en la casa y en toda la cuadra. Nadie respondió, excepto Scorpius, que subió las escaleras —a paso de caballo— y se unió a la búsqueda, entendiendo que iba en serio.

Gritaron y pusieron la casa patas arriba. Al cabo de media hora, el desayuno que Pyxhis había preparado reposaba, totalmente frío, en la mesa. Se sentaron. Con la mirada fija en Draco, Hermione aceptó que su presentimiento no había sido erróneo, y que ese día iba en camino de ser uno muy desagradable de vivir. Los Malfoy—Granger, de las familias más notables de la comunidad mágica londinense, apenas tocaron su desayuno, contemplando la idea de que su heredera hubiera hecho tal cosa como escaparse (tal vez a una fiesta, tal vez a casa de una amiga), porque, aunque parecía impensable viniendo de Cassie, se veían obligados a hacerlo.

No era una mansión, pero la casa de dos pisos y sótano en la que vivían era grande para ser cuatro personas quienes vivían ahí, y se habían asegurado de revisar cada rincón y de que Pyxhis los ayudara. Estaba rodeada por un jardín que también habían asegurado, y Casiopea Malfoy no estaba en ningún lugar. Dado que todo el perímetro estaba protegido con hechizos que impedían el paso de cualquier persona vía aérea, y vía terrestre sólo podían entrar con la invitación expresa de algún miembro de la familia. Vivían en un lugar seguro, protegido por múltiples hechizos. La idea de que su hija había desaparecido en medio de la noche...

El día, que apenas rozaba las seis y cincuenta de la mañana, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Revisaron los hechizos. Nada parecía haberse alterado. Al final, convencidos de que tenían que conservar la calma, Draco y Scorpius decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores y preguntar en el pueblo. Hermione se sentó al lado del teléfono muggle que reposaba sobre una mesa en la sala, y marcó el número de la casa de Harry. Esperó durante minutos que se le antojaron interminables, escuchando el timbre de llamada repitiéndose. Finalmente, una vocecilla exageradamente aguda le contestó.

—¿Lily? —saluda en tono de pregunta, no muy segura—. Soy la tía Herms.

—¡Ah, hola, tía! —exclama, y su voz resulta tan chillona que Hermione tiene que alejar el teléfono de su oído—. Discúlpame por la voz, sucede que los amigotes de James han venido a desayunar y no han tenido mejor idea que testar sus intentos fallidos de bromistas en mí —aclara. Hermione esboza una mueca torcida ante la queja de Lily—. En fin, ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Tu padre todavía está por ahí?

—Sí, creo que sí —responde su sobrina pelirroja—. Espera un momento, voy a ver —Hermione aleja el teléfono de su oído, esperando el grito. Efectivamente, llegan una serie de alaridos—: _¡Pa! ¿Estás por ahí? ¡La tía te busca! ¡La tía te busca! ¡QUE LA TÍA TE BUSCA, PAPÁ! ¡LA TÍA HERMIONE!_ —hay un silencio prolongado, tras el cual acerca el teléfono a su oído nuevamente—. Ahora viene, tía. ¡Buenos días!

Aunque su cabeza da vueltas y hay un nudo en su garganta que le impide tragar saliva fácilmente, recordar a la familia de Harry la hace soltar una pequeña risa.

—Vale, Lils, gra —Hermione se detiene, formulando una idea en su cabeza—... Oye, Lily, ¿de casualidad no está Cassie por ahí?

Espera. El silencio cristaliza sus ojos. Sus manos se aferran al teléfono con fuerza.

—No —responden al otro lado de la línea. Una gota húmeda y cálida de agua salada se desliza por su mejilla. La aparta de un manotazo. El día es una puta pesadilla.

—Está bi- —Lily la interrumpe. Hermione cierra los ojos mientras la escucha a la pelirroja decir que su papá está ahí, que espera verla pronto, y adiós, tía. Finalmente, Harry se pone al teléfono y pregunta confundido qué pasa. De pronto, Hermione no sabe qué decir. ¿Mi hija no estaba en su cuarto hoy día?—. Ella no se escaparía, Harry —termina por decir, y le tiembla la voz mientras habla—. Es Cassie. Es tranquila y confía en nosotros. No es problemática. Es inteligente —insiste, con los ojos lloriqueando—. La hemos buscado por todos lados y no está. Algo me decía que no debía levantarme de la cama y lo hice y ahora ella ya no está, Harry, no sé dónde ni cómo ni por-

—Hermione —su mejor amigo la para en seco—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —es Harry Potter quien está al otro lado de la línea, la única persona en la que siempre ha confiado para cualquier cosa, que conoció cuando tenía once años y lo acompañó cada vez que Voldemort lo derrumbó, pero esa época parece algo tan lejano. Voldemort. Harry es auror, está casado con Ginny, y tiene tres hijos en una casa muy cálida que representa el hogar que siempre ha querido tener. Voldemort se reduce a un nombre, a algunos malos recuerdos. Es Harry—. Cuéntame —exige.

—Cassie ha desaparecido —resume, porque todo se limita a eso.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y la bota.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Harry exclama, alterado. De lejos, Hermione puede oír un "¿Qué pasa, papi?", y "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hoy. Pero ella no se iría así como así, Harry —insiste, por la posibilidad de que Harry la haga esperar las horas establecidas para declarar a alguien desaparecido.

Pero no lo hace.

—Lo sé —dice él, y ella recuerda porqué ella, Harry y Ron eran el equipo perfecto para superar cualquier cosa—. Dime cada cosa que ha pasado desde la cena de ayer —ordena a través del teléfono, y Hermione asiente.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y la bota. Empieza a rememorar.

Cuando termina de hablar con Harry, se sirve una segunda taza de café y se dedica a esperar a Draco y Scorpius bajo el cielo más dramático, sentada en las escaleras del umbral de la casa. No tardan en llegar, con miradas desesperanzadas. Hermione envuelve a Scorpius en un abrazo fugaz y murmura que prepare su bolsa, que lo van a llevar con Albus.

Efectivamente, se aparecen frente a la casa de Harry y Ginny en menos de diez minutos. Scorpius se despide con la preocupación temblando en sus labios y saluda desganado a Albus, que sale a recibirlo. Harry los abraza a ambos cuando los ve, y se ve tan preocupado como ellos. Hermione aprieta la mano de Draco con más fuerza y toma una bocanada de aire y la bota. Intenta prepararse para lo peor, pero, ¿cómo te preparas para el peor momento de tu vida?

Un empresario rubio, un auror morocho y la Ministra de Magia de Londres, aparecen frente a el Ministerio de Magia con el corazón hecho en puño.

Hermione supo que ese día se anunciaba para ser el peor de su vida apenas se despertó, y Draco sabía que debía quedarse en cama ese día. Son las siete y treinta y tres a.m y es el peor día de su vida.

Hermione Granger, una fiera y digna leona escarlata y Draco Malfoy, una astuta serpiente escarlata, que habían aprendido a amarse cuando descubrieron que sobrevivieron la guerra, se derrumbaron ante las puertas del ministerio de magia mientras descubrían que estaban destinados a la guerra. Habían nacido en la peor época, justo a tiempo para vivir dos guerras.

Colgando del pie en el umbral de la gigante puerta del ministerio, como un péndulo, colgaba su hija menor: facciones aristocráticas, rubia oxigenada, de nariz respingada, piel pálida, y con un ceja perfectamente arqueada; que solía caminar por el mundo con su abrigo rojo y daba la impresión de ser la dueña del suelo que pisaba.

Malfoy–Granger.

Su apellido lo predicaba, estaba marcada desde que nació: destinada a ser la dueña del mundo tanto como a ser una víctima de la guerra.

Hermione suelta un grito ahogado. Con las manos temblorosas y la visión nublada, sin querer creerlo pero siendo imposible no hacerlo, contrarresta el hechizo con el que su hija permanece colgada. La abraza. Mece su cuerpo ante las puertas del Ministerio que llevaba cruzando año tras año sin novedades, que conocía tan bien como la puerta de su casa. La acuna entre sus brazos ante los periodistas, que amenazan con tumbar a Harry como no les deje tomar una foto. Acuna el cuerpo de quince años de su hija como si apenas hubiera nacido, porque es su hija y se la acaban de quitar como si nada. Parada detrás de él, Draco no alcanza a reaccionar. Se queda de pie cual estatua, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su hija.

Y le muestran al mundo cuán humanos son, cuán fuertes han sido y cómo los han roto. Una pareja líder de la comunidad mágica, un símbolo de la paz luego de la guerra, de que todo se arregla, de que los prejuicios son sólo eso. Que el amor vence. Con Harry Potter gritando enfurecido, impidiendo que alguna cámara haga clic, intentando mantenerse de pie por su mejor amiga.

 _El amor vence_.

Draco, aunque torpemente, comienza a reaccionar, insistiendo a su esposa que deben irse de ahí. Hermione lo mira como si no entendiera del todo lo que está pasando ahí. Draco cierra los ojos con fuerza y la obliga a pararse. Por primera vez, acuna a su hija en sus brazos, y cruza las puertas del ministerio seguido por Harry, que se asegura de que Hermione no sufra un paro mientras camina. Se oye una estampida de clics mientras Harry clausura las puertas de la gran sede del Ministerio Británico en White Hall, Londres.

 _El amor vence_. El asesinato de Casiopea Malfoy es una declaración de guerra y, repentinamente, Harry Potter cae en cuenta de que esos treinta y cinco años han sido un regalo de la vida y que una etapa oscura en la comunidad mágica de Londres acaba de comenzar.

Llevaba avecinándose hace meses, con magos que ocupaban puestos importantes desapareciendo en la nada y mensajes crípticos y sangrientos a sus hijos, jóvenes magos y brujas. Lo habían intentado negar, pero había llegado y ya no podían hacer nada más que escoger un lado y pelear.

 _El amor vence._ Harry ruega que sea así, porque es la única arma que tiene.


End file.
